


whatever you ask (Deutsch)

by Stormyflower



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: M/M, curse, loki does crazy stuff, spell, truth-curse
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormyflower/pseuds/Stormyflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki hat mal wieder zugeschlagen und zwar treffsicher wie eh und je: Tony Stark muss jede Frage, die ihm gestellt wird, wahrheitsgemäß beantworten und die Avengers nehmen sich nicht zurück...</p>
            </blockquote>





	whatever you ask (Deutsch)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [whatever you ask](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745671) by [theappleppielifestyle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theappleppielifestyle/pseuds/theappleppielifestyle). 



„Hey, Tony, ich hab mich schon immer gefragt – diese Show die du morgens immer abziehst, die Sache mit dem Stolpern und Gemurmel und der absoluten Unzurechnungsfähigkeit vor deinem ersten Kaffee – ist das übertrieben?“  
„Leider kein bisschen“, antwortet Tony und dann lächelt er gezwungen und beugt sich noch tiefer über sein Tablet. „Hör auf mir Fragen zu stellen, du Arsch!“  
Clint öffnet seinen Mund und Steve wirft ihm einen warnenden Blick zu.  
„Ich würde ihn nichts Böses fragen“, beschwert sich Clint, „Sowas würden wir nicht machen, oder Leute?“  
Vom Sofa aus schickt Thor einen ernsten Blick in Steves Richtung. „Ich würde in keinem Falle Anthonys Ehre beschmutzen, Captain. Nicht mit Absicht, auf jeden Fall.“  
„Ich hab drüber nachgedacht, aber er sieht so traurig aus…“, sagt Natasha und der Schatten eines Grinsens erscheint auf ihrem Gesicht, als Tony noch nicht einmal von seinem Tablet aufsieht um ihr zu widersprechen. „Wieder zu dir, Tones.“  
„Tony weiß, dass wir ihn nur aus Liebe ärgern, oder Tony?“, murmelt Bruce abwesend und dann setzt er sich auf, reißt seinen Blick von seinen Stricknadeln los. „Oh, warte, Scheiße, vergiss das…“  
„Meistens, aber es gibt Momente, da geht ihr zu weit, oder ich habe einen schlechten Tag und dann bin ich überzeugt, dass niemand mich wirklich mag und ihr mich alle nur aushaltet weil ich die Miete bezahle und euch glänzende Sachen mache“, sagt Tony sofort und rollt sich immer mehr über seinem Tablet zusammen während die Worte aus seinem Mund fließen. „Scheiße.“  
Steves Blick wird eisern, Kiefer verklemmt, als seine Hand zu seinem Freund zuckt, um sich beruhigend auf sein Knie oder seine Hand zu legen, aber er weiß, wenn er das tut wir Tony ihn wahrscheinlich abschütteln und nach draußen stürmen, also behält er seine Hände fürs Erste bei sich.“  
„Das war keine Absicht!“, ruft Bruce und sieht sich im Zimmer nach Hilfe um, ihm begegnen aber nur leicht schuldbewusste, unangenehm berührte Blicke. „Ich – tut mir Leid, Tony, ich habs vergessen, du hättest dass nicht sagen müssen…“  
„Wenn ich deinen Bruder erwische, Thor, werde ich ihm so hart ins Gesicht schlagen, dass er da dauerhaft ein Loch hat“, sagt Tony ohne jemanden anzusehen, seine Finger huschen so schnell über sein Tablet, dass man sie kaum noch sehen kann.   
„Klingt fair“, seufzt Thor.   
Steve will grade einen Mitternachtssnack vorschlagen, als Tony sich plötzlich von der Couch aufrichtet, den Blick entschlossen auf sein Tablet gerichtet. Seine Hände wollen automatisch nach ihm greifen, also setzt er sich auf sie drauf, um sie zum Benehmen zu zwingen.  
„Tony?“  
„Nicht, dass das nicht alles super Spaß gemacht hätte, aber ich geh jetzt in meine Werkstatt, wo mich niemand irgendwas fragen kann bevor SHIELD Loki gefunden hat und diesen scheiß Fluch von mir gekriegt hat. Nacht“, grummelt er und windet sich durch die Lounge ohne mit irgendjemandem zusammenzustoßen, obwohl er kein einziges Mal von seinem Bildschirm aufsieht.   
Steve folgt ihm eine kleine Weile später und Dummy grüßt ihn mit einem fröhlichen *beep* als er seinen Stammplatz auf der Couch einnimmt. Er streichelt liebevoll über den Greifarm des Roboters. „Hallo mein kleiner. Hast du Smoothies gemacht?“   
Ein trauriges Piepen das nicht gut sein kann und Tony sagt von seiner Werkbank aus: „Würde eigentlich lieber allein sein, Cap.“  
„Du wirst noch nichtmal merken, dass ich da bin“, sagt Steve, weil er weiß dass Tony, wenn er jetzt allein gelassen wird, eine Flaschen nehmen wird und trinkt bis JARVIS gezwungen ist, Steve zu alarmieren. „Ich dachte ich könnte mal wieder Dummy zeichnen.“  
Der Roboter gibt ein fröhliches Klingeln von sich und Steve grinst und tätschelt seine Kamera. „Na, gefällt dir das?“  
„Natürlich, ich genieße deine Gesellschaft immer“, sagt Tony und seine Schultern spannen sich an.   
„Ich, ähm, ich hab Dummy gefragt“, sagt Steve, „tut mir Leid.“  
„Schon okay.“

 

Steve fällt für ein paar Stunden in die alte Routine, zeichnet mit den gewohnten Geräuschen der Werkstatt im Hintergrund und versucht sich nicht zu sehr zu freuen, als er hört wie Tony zu ihm kommt.  
„So gut wie fertig“, sagt Steve und verwischt eine der Linien um den Schatten klarer zu machen. „Hier. Was… Ich meine, ich bin fertig“, korrigiert er sich hastig und ruft sich ins Gedächtnis, dass er nicht „Was denkst du?“ fragen kann, weil es als Frage gilt und er versucht, keine zu stellen bis der Fluch gebrochen ist.   
Tony bemerkt es und seine Mundwinkel heben sich als er das Bild ansieht. „Du hast ihn schöner gemacht als er ist. Du hast mich gehört“, fügt er hinzu als Dummy ihn anpiept. „Aber wirklich, Steve, es ist wunderbar.“  
„Ja?“ Steve fragt es unachtsam, dann fragt er sich ob es als Frage zählt.  
Er erhält seine Antwort als Tony sagt: „Ich liebe alle deine Bilder, sogar die sinnlosen kleinen Kritzeleien, du bist immer mit vollem Herzen dabei. Dummy sieht nicht besser aus als er wirklich ist, du hast ihn genau so gezeichnet wie er wirklich ist und du hast ihn schön gemacht, selbst mit all den Fehlern.“  
Jede Spur eines Lächelns fehlt und Tony will sich abwenden, als Steve endlich nachgibt und seine Finger um Tonys Handgelenk schließt.  
„Es tut mir Leid“, sagt Steve sanft, „ich versuche es wirklich, aber wahrscheinlich muss ich vorsichtiger sein. Und… Danke. Es bedeutet mir… viel.“  
Er lässt Tony gehen und dieser zögert einige lange Sekunden bevor er sich wieder umdreht und einen Schritt in Richtung Werkbank macht.   
„Würdest du…“ Steve stoppt, verbessert: „Ich fände es sehr schön, wenn du dich zu mir setzen würdest. Wenn du willst.“  
Tonys Schritte halten an, und dann wendet er und setzt sich neben Steve, lehnt sich ins Polster und verschränkt die Arme vor dem Arc-Reaktor.  
„Kann ich meinen Arm…“ Steve verstummt wieder, seufzt und Tony grinst widerwillig.  
„Ich wette du verfluchst dich grade im Inneren dafür, wie viel du um Erlaubnis fragst.“  
„Höre trotzdem nicht damit auf“, sagt Steve und versucht einen Weg zu finden, zu fragen ohne wirklich zu fragen. „Ich möchte meinen Arm um deine Schultern legen, ist das in… Scheiße, schon wieder ne Frage.“  
Tony verdreht nur die Augen und lässt seinen Kopf auf Steves Schultern sinken. „Machs dir gemütlich, Steve.“

 

Sie sind auf der Fahrt zu SHIELD, fünfzehn Minuten bevor der Fluch endlich gelüftet wird, als Steve scherzhaft fragt: „Und, hasst du mich schon?“ Es geht um irgendetwas an dass er sich nicht mehr erinnern kann als er später darüber dachdenkt, irgendwas darüber, dass Tony Morgenmenschen hasst, oder Morgenspaziergänge, irgendwas Morgen-verwandtes auf jeden Fall.  
Tony wird entsetzlich starr, die Augen weit aufgerissen, als er sagt: „Zu diesem Zeitpunkt bin ich so in dich verliebt, dass ich mir nicht einmal mehr eine Situation vorstellen könnte, in der ich dich hasse.“  
Es wird still in der Limousine und Steve fängt Happy besorgten Blick durch den Innenspiegel auf, die Augenbrauen ganz nach oben gezogen.  
Tony schluckt zweimal, bevor Steve anfängt zu stammeln.  
„Ich, also dass, oh“, krächzt er schwach. Er fragt: „Wirklich?“, bevor er sich stoppen kann. „Nein, Mist, tut mir Leid, sag nichts, ich…“  
Aber Tony hat schon den Mund geöffnet, er wirkt als ob er ernsthaft darüber nachdenkt, aus dem fahrenden Auto zu springen. „Ja, ich bin wirklich tragisch in dich verliebt, so wie, sehr, so sehr, es ist ein bisschen furchtbar, weil ich dich in keinster Weise verdiene und du mich zwangsläufig irgendwann verlassen wirst und nicht dasselbe fühlst und selbst wenn du mich aus irgendeinem Grund lieben solltest wäre es niemals so sehr wie ich dich liebe, weil das eigentlich wirklich unmöglich sein sollte, ich glaube nicht, dass das physikalisch erklärbar ist aber anscheinend geht es doch, wie ich dich wirklich, wirklich liebe, wie…“  
Steve bedeckt Tonys Mund und spürt seine Lippen sich noch mindestens zehn Minuten gegen seine Handfläche bewegen.  
Tony nimmt einen großen, schnappenden Atemzug als er endlich still wird und Steve lässt seine Hand fallen.  
„Danke für die…“, Tony deutet vage auf seine Hand. „Gott, das war peinlich.“  
Er ist blass, zittert und er ist das schönste, was Steve jemals gesehen hat. Er kann nicht aufhören zu starren.   
„Okay“, krächzt Tony und winkt mit seiner Hand in Richtung Happy. „Hap, du kannst mich einfach hier rauslassen, ich kann den Rest des Weges laufen…“  
„Nein“, sagt Steve und packt eine von Tonys Schultern. „Ich bin, ich war nicht… Ich weiß, ich reagiere nicht richtig, ich bin einfach, ich bin furchtbar in sowas und du hast mich überrascht.“  
„Ich fahr einfach die Intimsphärefenster hoch, Chef“, ruft Happy von vorn und keine von ihnen sieht zu wie es die Glasscheiben bedeckt.  
Tony starrt störrisch auf das Sitzpolster vor ihm, aus dem Fenster, auf den Fußboden, überallhin, nur nicht zu Steve, als er sagt: „Tut mir leid, dass du das hören musstest.“  
„Mir nicht“, erwiderst Steve, er steckt irgendwo zwischen euphorisch und verängstigt und rot wie eine Tomate. „Tony, oh Gott! Ich habe dich geliebt bevor wir überhaupt angefangen haben uns zu treffen. Monate bevor wir zusammengekommen sind. Alles was du sagen wolltest, ich wollte es hören, aber du sahst aus als würdest du gleich in Ohnmacht fallen und es war nicht deine Entscheidung, es zu sagen und ich weiß dass du niemals wolltest, dass ich es höre!“  
Tony starrt ihn an, dann gibt er ein leises „Autsch!“ von sich. Steve ist einen Moment verwirrt, bevor er bemerkt, dass er Tonys Schulter ziemlich fest zusammenquetscht. Übermenschlich fest.  
„Sorry“, sagt er und öffnet seine Hände. „Tut mir leid, ich weiß, ich mache das alles falsch, es ist nur… Ich habe immer gedacht, ich würde der Erste sein, der etwas sagt. Und dass du die Entscheidung haben würdest, etwas zu sagen. Es tut mir so leid, dass dich dieser blöde Fluch dazu gezwungen hat, aber es tut mir nicht… ich meine, ich bin froh, dass du es gesagt hast.“  
Sein Lächeln ist kurzlebig. „Es sei denn, du wolltest es nicht sagen. Was du, Gott, natürlich wolltest du es nicht. Du sahst aus, als ob du dich wirklich aus dem Auto in den laufenden Verkehr…“  
„Ich hab drüber nachgedacht“, murmelt Tony und Steve wischt sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht, stößt die Luft aus.  
„Nur damit du es weißt“, sagt er als er Tony wieder in die Augen sehen kann, „Diese Sache mit… dass ich dich verlassen würde und zu gut für dich wäre und nicht so fühlen könnte wie du, weil du mich… ahm… so sehr liebst und all das… das ist Scheiße. Wenn, dann dachte ich, naja, ich dacht dir würde irgendwann langweilig werden und du würdest mich verlassen. Oder ich würde dir sagen, was ich fühle und du…“  
Tony nimmt sein Gesicht in zittrige Hände und sieht ihm in die Augen, auf diese… diese Art und seine Worte versagen.  
„Schätze, wir sind beide Idioten, was?“, krächzt Steve und dann versteift er sich. „Verflucht…“  
„Keiner von uns ist ein Idiot“, antwortet Tony auf Anhieb, „Ich bin ein Genie und du bist sehr klug. Aber in diesem Punkt, ja, ich würde sagen wir waren blöd. Obwohl meine vorherigen Annahmen logisch…“  
Steve bedeckt seinen Mund bis er aufhört zu sprechen und lässt dann seine Hand fallen. Tony räuspert sich und sagt: „Danke. Und jetzt los, lass uns diesen Fluch brechen! Hap?“  
„Wir sind vor etwa fünf Minuten bei SHIELD angekommen. Ich bin nochmal um den Block gefahren“, erwidert Happy durch das Micro. „Alles in Ordnung da hinten?“  
„Alles super“, sagt Tony. „Eigentlich bin ich so glücklich wie noch nie…“  
Steve hält Tonys Mund zu und grinst. „Keine Fragen, Happy.“  
„Mist, tut mir Leid.“  
„Macht nix“, murmelt Tony durch Steves Handfläche hindurch.


End file.
